This invention relates to positioning apparatuses, and more particularly to a compact linear actuator.
Actuators are used in many types of applications to provide motion control. For example, actuators are used to rotate the elevators and rudder of an aircraft, and to raise the dump bed of a truck.
The nature of a particular application can impose severe restrictions on the size of the actuators that can be used to implement it. For example, in aircraft and spacecraft applications where weight and space is at a premium, actuators must be designed with an eye toward size. Often, however, an actuator designed to meet the space limitations of a particular application will be incapable of providing the output stroke and force required for that application.